


All Tied Up

by Crafty-Scrafty (xLindziex)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Gentle Dom Akechi Goro, Light BDSM, M/M, Shibari, Top Akechi Goro, ball play, slight foot kink, slight sweat kink, this got really soft at the end i'm so weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLindziex/pseuds/Crafty-Scrafty
Summary: Goro has been practicing his ropework with Akira. While admiring his work he gets distracted and takes advantage of Akira's tied up state.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the fandom needed more ball play and I agreed so I cranked this out _really_ quick and it was easy enough to work in some daddy kink for Top Goro Week day 7.
> 
> It's short, but I hope it's good. A bunch of minor kinks kind of worked their way in. Sorry, not sorry ✌
> 
> Top Goro Week may be over, but I never stop thinking about him, tbh.
> 
> Also please excuse any inaccuracies or feel free to correct me! I only did the most basic of research here.

Akira is currently tied up on their bed, face down.

The two of them had been learning the art of shibari recently and tonight Goro had tried out a more complicated set up. It started out with a 50 foot length of rope that wrapped up the length of his torso and separated around his crotch, neat diamond shapes held in place by the ropes at his sides and hips. Another set of ropes then wrapped around his legs so that they were folded in half, his calves kissing the backs of his thighs. Lastly, an additional piece of rope holds Akira’s arms in place behind his back with a few column ties, the rope anchored to the bight at the base of his neck.

With Akira laid out on his stomach, Goro admires his handiwork. Considering they had only started learning Shibari a few months ago, he is quite proud of his ropework. He loves how the red and black ropes look against Akira’s pale skin, squeezing the skin and wrapping up and down the length of his body.

It makes him look absolutely beautiful.

And also painfully defenseless, which never fails to ignite a fire low inside Goro gut.

He brings his hands down to stroke against Akira’s skin paying special attention to the way the rope squeezes around the other man’s thighs, the fat rolling over the ropes from the tightness. Tight enough to restrict, but not tight enough to cut off circulation.

Goro’s hands then travel up to the curves of Akira’s ass, where the ropes wrap around his hips and tuck under the cheeks of his rear, then back between his legs and split around the base of his cock and balls. Goro’s eyes can’t help but to be drawn to Akira’s half hard length and his soft sac resting right behind it with the way the rope frames them both in a pretty diamond shape.

Goro brings his lips down to kiss the sensitive skin of Akira’s sac and the other to jolts in surprise.

“Ah, Daddy!?” Akira calls out, twisting his head back as far as he can with his restricted movements, “What are you- ahhHH!”

Akira’s words are cut off as Goro licks a stripe from the bottom of his sack and up to his perineum. 

“Shhh,” Goro hushes him as he runs his thumb along the inside of Akira’s left thigh where his hand rests, “Let me make you feel good, kitten.” Goro murmurs, hot breath fanning across Akira’s balls, eliciting the adorable sounds from the other that Goro adores so much.

Akira’s length twitches from the stimulation and Goro can’t help himself when he presses a quick kiss to the tip of it where it peeks out between his legs, but that’s all the attention he gives it before going back to running his lips over his kitten’s balls, mouthing at them lightly before taking one into his mouth and sucking, drawing more cries from the man beneath him.

The taste is salty from the sheen of sweat that has collected on Akira’s skin and Goro finds he doesn’t mind the taste nor the smell as his nose presses into the flesh.

He pulls away again and nips the skin lightly with his teeth, which has tightened around Akira’s sac from all the attention. The nip draws out a yelp from his lover and Goro’s more sadistic side takes delight in the response. He pushes it back, however, because tonight all he wants to do is make his kitten feel _good_.

Akira’s toes spread and curl, he kisses the exposed bottom of a foot before trailing kisses down to his ankle and calf.

“Does that feel good, kitten?” He asks, receiving a breathy _”y-yes, Daddy”_ in response.

Goro smirks and moves to grab the lube. Thankfully there’s a brand new bottle in the drawer of the night stand closest to him, and pours some on his fingers. He warms it up before bringing two to Akira’s entrance and uses his non slicked hand to part the rope where it rests along his crack. He hooks his thumb under it to hold it in place as he sticks the two fingers inside.

“God, you’re so pretty like this, kitten, all laid out for me and tied up. So defenseless to anything I do,” Goro coos, stroking his fingers against Akira’s walls.

Akira’s squirming, his hips trying to decide whether they want to thrust into Goro’s hand or into the friction of the bedsheets.

“Daddyyyy, please,” Akira cries.

“Please what, kitten?”

“I want- I _need_ —” 

“Do you want to come, kitten? Is that what you want?”

“Mhmm,” Akira presses his face into the pillow and Goro leans over him to trail kisses down his back starting at the nape of his neck, peppering a few along his tied up arms as well.

“Don’t hold back on me, baby,” Goro says, leaning back again while driving his fingers into Akira’s hole at a rougher pace. His kitten’s cries get louder with each hard thrust that hits the little bundle of nerves inside, “I wanna hear every sweet sound from you, I wanna hear your cries of pleasure, I wanna feel your walls clenching around my fingers as you come undone—“

Akira cries out and his back arches the best he can manage with his bonds still intact as he releases against his thigh and into the sheets and Goro can’t take his eyes off him, mesmerized as Akira’s balls tighten and twitch with his release, watching every spurt of cum that his dick releases from it’s position between his thighs.

"So good, kitten, you're such a good boy," Goro praises him as he comes down from his high, using his free hand to rub soothing circles into Akira’s hip. He slowly removes his fingers and wipes them on the already soiled sheet.

Goro begins undoing the ropes gently, starting with the ones around his arms, taking care not to rub against the areas of skin that are particularly red from friction. Goro sets the ropes aside and moves Akira’s arms to his sides before beginning to work on the bindings around his legs.

It takes a little while, Goro making sure to go as slow and steady as he had when he tied the knots earlier.

Once all the ropes are off, he sets them aside neatly to be cleaned later and moves to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth.

Akira is still splayed out on his stomach, his arms now tucked underneath the pillow his head rests on and he watches Goro come back to bed, eyes heavy with exhaustion. Goro pushes aside the wavy locks on Akira’s forehead and plants a kiss there before moving back around to wipe the wet cloth over his kitten’s thighs and cock, messy from his sweat and spend.

Goro tosses the cloth in the hamper and grabs the big fluffy blanket from the nearby armchair and wraps it around Akira before hoisting him up bridal style and setting him down in the chair.

He unmakes the bed and redresses it with fresh sheets, while discarding the others into the hamper to be washed the next day. Goro picks Akira back up from the chair and the other wraps his arms around Goro’s neck. When he tries to lay him back down onto the bed, Akira doesn’t release his grip and Goro laughs.

“Kitten, I need to get the lotion,” he says, resting their foreheads together and nuzzling his lovers cheek. Akira whines in protest and Goro laughs again, “I’ll be real quick, okay?” 

Once free, Goro grabs the lotion and is back as promised, with a glass of water, too. He sits Akira upright and hands him the glass while Goro gets to work gently massaging the lotion into the red parts of his skin.

“It wasn’t too tight, was it?” Goro asks. He asked earlier when tying the ropes and after he had finished tying the ropes, but he wants to make sure. While there are definitely times for inflicting pain, this was not one of them.

“It was perfect, Daddy,” Akira turns his head back and smiles sleepily.

“Good,” He says and pecks a quick kiss to his love’s lips.

Goro finishes applying lotion to all the tender areas and lightly massaging the joints that would be particularly stiff from their previous restricted movement. He puts the lotion away and grabs a fresh pair of briefs and sweats, sliding them onto his sleepy lover before undressing and getting into a pair of his own. He chimmies into bed and pulls Akira into his arms, both of them shifting to get comfortable.

“What about you?” Akira mumbles into Goro’s chest, “you never—“

“Shh, don’t worry about me, kitten. Did you feel good?”

“Mhm,” Akira confirms, sleep taking it’s hold quickly.

“Then I’m more than happy, love” Goro murmurs, pressing a kiss against Akira’s forehead, “I love you.”

“—you too,” he slurs and Goro smiles, his kitten is lost to sleep now.

As much as Goro loves the times when the two of them are rough, he loves these moments even more, he thinks. The times when he can shower Akira in love are definitely his favorites.


End file.
